Day and Night
by peters.kitten
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems. Sometimes the worst of monsters are all too human. And sometimes those that some consider monsters, others consider heroes. Nothing is ever black and white, just as there is no darkness without light.


_This is rated M and may contain certain triggers. It is also kinda dark. For now it is a oneshot, but I may write more later on. My updates on any of my stories will be sporadic, at best, so please bear that in mind before you PM me and ask if I am dead lol. I am very much alive, but I have been very busy with the pesky little thing known as real life. Thanks to all of you who have left kind words or expressed your concern about my well being. I will continue to write but I'm no longer deluding myself about timely updates :) As always, special thanks to my BetaBoo for her help with this~_

_._

_._

**Seattle Washington**

.

The first thing that caught his eye was her demeanor. The female simply radiated innocence. She was all blushes and shyness. It was like dangling crank in front of an addict- he simply couldn't help himself. He had to have her.

It wouldn't be the first time. If he was being honest with himself, he knew that there would never be a last time either. It was his addiction- his drug of choice. He had come to accept it as a part of himself- a necessary evil, if you will.

And he would. Oh, he definitely would, he thought as he watched the girl walking across the campus. Her shoulders were hunched; her head tilted downward causing her hair to hide her face. She was modestly dressed in jeans and an oversized long-sleeved shirt. She even had gloves on. In all the time he'd been following her, he'd never seen any skin besides that of her face. He rather liked it. It was going to be Christmas for him tonight and he rather enjoyed unwrapping his presents.

He actually had his last 'fix' to thank for this delicious new morsel. _Angela_. Sweet, sweet Angela. Her screams had been most enjoyable. Annoying after a while, but still lovely, none-the-less. She had been innocent as well. He licked his lips as he remembered. He had always loved virgins.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as his new duckie started walking toward the road. It was dark now, but she didn't seem to mind. She had a strange habit of taking midnight walks around campus, sometimes even venturing off campus on nights when she seemed particularly restless. Like tonight.

In the back of his mind a small voice was screaming that something was wrong, but he simply pushed his instincts aside and slowly picked his way through the shadows as he trailed the girl. His anticipation was building- it wouldn't be long now.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the girl randomly turned down a side-road. She had a habit of this, his duckie. She lost herself in thought and paid no attention where she was going, simply letting her feet take her where they would. She would regret that after tonight, he figured.

Ten minutes later he smiled as his girl made a left. He had scoped out these streets for weeks for his Angela, so he knew the alley this girl had just turned down was a dead-end. He didn't usually get his 'fixes' from the same place twice, but when he saw this girl trying to help her friend home from the hospital, he had decided that he just had to have her. He had to admit that it was actually a lot easier on him and cut his recon time down significantly. He might just have to make a habit of double dipping from now on.

As he followed the girl into the alley, he couldn't help but marvel at just how easy this one was falling into place. It seemed like this was truly just meant to be, he thought with a sinister smile.

"Here duckie, duckie, duckie," he called, enjoying the way his new pet jumped and spun around.

"W-What do you want?" the girl stuttered, backing herself up against the wall. He chuckled. Youth today; always backing themselves into corners.

"You." He stepped closer and trailed his fingers along his duckie's cheek, catching the tears that were steadily falling now. He moaned as he sucked them off his fingers, his heart rate increasing and his blood flowing south as he tasted this form of her innocence.

He wasted no more time and pressed himself up against her. The girl had her arms raised in the air as if she were surrendering. He chuckled again at the thought. She would surrender, alright.

"Not a sound from you or I'll knock you out and take you back to my place," he warned, the words whispered against the soft flesh of her throat. "Who knows if you'd ever be seen again. Play nice, little duckie, and I'll let you live. You might even enjoy yourself."

"W-Whatever you w-want, just please don't k-kill me." She whimpered and the sound was as sweet as honey to his ears. He thrust against her again as he ran his tongue over her lips.

He reached down to unbutton his jeans, never noticing the girls arms descend down towards him. It was barely a second later that he felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck and froze, eyes wide as he watched the girl's whole demeanor change.

"Oh, Anthony, we are going to have so much fun tonight. Who knows, you might even enjoy yourself. How do you feel about knives, poppet?" she asked in a mocking voice as she pulled the needle from his neck.

His knees gave out and he fell to the ground. The girl looked down at him as she smiled maliciously and he wondered how he ever mistook this devil for an innocent librarian.

"H-how?" He tried to ask, but felt himself slipping under. The drug was simply too powerful. As blackness pulled him under, he wondered how the girl could have possibly known his real name.

.

.

So, would you like to read more? Or is this simply too disturbing even for me? Leave me a review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
